


Art for you'll find something waiting

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Skype Sex, The Stucky Skype Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WORLD @albymangroves!!!! you’re the sweetest, kindest, most talented person i’ve ever met and i love you so much bby, hope you enjoy this art (of your sexiest, also kinda hairy husband ;D), and the steamy hot story that accompany it, written by another adoring fan of yours, the most talented Nonymos!





	Art for you'll find something waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you'll find something waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027244) by [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
